darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
232
Maggie's condition proves disastrous for Joe. Meanwhile, Jason grows even more curious of Willie's association with Barnabas. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. If a night wind had not cleared the mists from the cliffs that lead from Collinwood to the sea, no one would know that a giant storm is slowly approaching. It hovers on the horizons, but its advance is as inexorable as the advance of time itself, and the journey from day to night. And there is a woman near Collinwood, a young woman, who seems to reflect in her spirit, the tranquility of the day as it waits helplessly for the coming storm that the night will surely bring. Maggie awakens early in the morning and finds Joe at her bedside. She appears to be feeling much better, but Joe is still concerned for her well-being. He tells her that she slept restlessly throughout the night, and details an earlier argument that she had with her father. Maggie remembers nothing of this. Act I Joe continues to show concern over the wounds on Maggie's throat, and Maggie grows agitated. Periodically, the baying of a dog can be heard from outside, and the sound only serves to sour her mood even more. In an uncharacteristic display of anger, Maggie tells Joe that she never wants to see him again and to never come back. Act II As a storm begins, Joe telephones Victoria at Collinwood and explains the situation. Victoria agrees to come visit. Before leaving, she sees Jason and tells him that Maggie was recently found wandering around Eagle Hill Cemetery. When she mentions the wounds on Maggie's neck, the wheels in Jason's mind begin turning. After departing from Victoria, Jason walks over to the Old House. He finds Willie and begins pressing him on matters concerning Maggie. Willie shies away until Jason spins him around revealing large scrapes and bruises along the side of Willie's face. Act III Jason continues to interrogate Willie noting the similarities between the wounds that Willie once suffered and the ones that now appear on Maggie Evans. Willie finally straightens up and warns Jason to cease pursuing the issue. But Jason has correctly deduced that Willie was the one who called Victoria and told her of Maggie's whereabouts, and he vows to discover exactly what is going on. Act IV Later that evening, Victoria sits with Maggie, who talks disturbingly about how much she loves the dark now. Victoria gets nosy and asks about what was said to Joe, and Maggie reiterates the fact that she no longer wishes to see Joe Haskell ever again. Victoria is certain that Maggie doesn't truly mean what she is saying. Maggie gets up and goes to the French doors, but Victoria manages to get her back to bed. Victoria fusses around, tucking her in, and Maggie snaps at her to leave off. Later in the evening, Maggie wakes up. Victoria gets up from the chair where she has been reading, and moves to Maggie's bed. She tries to ask Maggie what's wrong, but the other girl is unresponsive. Suddenly, the French doors leading outside Maggie's room fly open and the silhouette of a man stands bathed in the moonlight. Victoria lets out a scream, and after a flash of lightning, the figure is gone. Victoria jumps up to shut the doors while Maggie screams that "they've got to stay open!" Victoria races back to Maggie's bedside, but Maggie seems oddly comforted. Memorable quotes : Maggie: Go away, Joe. Go away! I don't want you to come here anymore. I don't want to see you again, ever! I've made up my mind. We're not going to see each other anymore. Go away, Joe! I mean it! Go away, and don't come back. ---- : Jason: Vicki, your goodness is obviously without limits. ---- : Jason: Well now, I never suspected you of having a conscience, Willie, but you've been behaving so strangely lately, anything is possible. ---- : Jason: I may have to get to know you all over again. Because I'm going to find out what you're up to; oh, I'm going to find out, Willie. I promise you. : Willie: Fortunately, you're not a man who keeps his promises, fortunately for you, that is. ---- : Maggie: The lightning. It's like one quick day all in a moment -- and then it's night for a long, long time. ---- : Vicki (talking to Joe about Maggie being "ill" after Maggie told Joe she never wanted to see him again): She'll be herself soon. : Joe: I hope it's soon, Vicki. I was in that room with her most of the day. I never missed her so much in my life. Dramatis personae * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell * Dennis Patrick as Jason McGuire * John Karlen as Willie Loomis * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters * Alfred Dillay as Barnabas Collins (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * Alfred Dillay stands in for Jonathan Frid as the shadow of Barnabas. Dillay also stands in for Barnabas' hand in 275. * On the day this episode was recorded, the news media reported that some of the sets from the series had been mistakenly sent to the city dump to be burned. An ABC network executive had decided that too many old, unused sets were clogging the network's studios, and so ordered their disposal not realizing that they had been deliberately been made to look old for use in the series. It was reported that when the error was discovered, a force of motorcycles was dispatched to intercept the truck. They were too late. When they arrived at the dump the scenery was already in flames. The sets were estimated to cost $14,000 to replace. Story * TIMELINE: Day 70 begins, and will end in 234. It was last night when Maggie tried to escape. Bloopers and continuity errors * Shadows from the production crew can be seen falling across Victoria's coat during her conversation with Jason. * The sound loop warps right before the commercial cut when Jason confronts Willie. * It is stated that Maggie was at the cemetery the night before last. This conflicts with other information given in this episode that states it was last night. It's unlikely that Dr. Woodard would have waited an entire day before giving Maggie the blood transfusion she so desperately needs. * When Jason confronts Willie about the coincidences between what's happening with Maggie and what happened to Willie, he mentions the common thread of Eagle Hill Cemetery, saying that that was where Willie was trying to steal jewels from the Collins crypt, and that's where Maggie was found unconscious. Willie says it was a "long time ago" that he had been in the cemetery, but by the timeline of the story, it really would have been only a few days, a week at most. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 232 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 232 - Just Add Water0232